Existing pulling and lifting equipment for an outdoors enthusiast, hunter or other person with pulling and lifting needs are typically non-configurable, unavailable due to lack of portability, and/or cumbersome to use. Furthermore, they are typically not easy to use, store, carry, and deploy, and are not readily available when needed. Some existing pulley devices require motorized power, which in some locations is disallowed or inaccessible.
Therefore, a need exists for non-motorized pulling and lifting equipment that provides a more configurable, portable, and less cumbersome solution. Furthermore, a need exists for pulling and lifting equipment that is easy to use, store, carry, and deploy, and that is readily available when needed.
A pulley device constructed as described herein addresses these deficiencies.